Can You Feel the love tonight
by backstrokeorca
Summary: MangaQuest/OldRival/Special oneshot on the Lion King song "Can You Feel The Love Tonight"


_**~Can You Feel The Love Tonight~**_

 _ **~MangaQuestshipping Oneshot~**_

 **AN: Yes this is based off the song from the Lion King. No there won't be anything like the movie but I do have a cute and nice way of writing this story plotted out but to be fair if you feel the need to look up the song and play it while reading this I will not stop you. Because I can't and you can do what you wish man.**

* * *

Gold looked out the window of Red's house as the raven haired teen got them something to drink. "Caterpie Cola right?" Red asked and Gold nodded taking the drink from Red's hand, waiting impatiently for the girls, Yellow and Crystal to come over and watch a movie with their boyfriends, then go out for a nice dinner later. Gold looked at the movie selection and blinked. "Red? These are mostly kids films…" he said and Red sighed. "I know but Crystal and Yellow picked them out...I didn't wanna be rude and say no.." he commented and Gold knew Red had a point. He wasn't the type to be straightforward with that kind of stuff. Red was raised to be a nice kid and sure he had his moments but he grew up since he was 11 and on his Pokemon journey.

Red glanced out the window and saw Crystal walking up the path with Yellow, carrying a couple bags each of what looked like snacks. Yellow was smiling and laughing along with Crystal, which made the champion smile. "Wish Blue and Green was able to come. Blue loves couples movie nights." Red said sipping his soda. Gold blinked. "Why didn't Super Serious Guy and Pretty Lady show up?" he asked moving the seats out for Crystal and Yellow. "Well they said they would try. Probably half way through the first movie or into the second or before the third." he said and shrugged. "Something 'bout gym work."

The doorbell rang and Gold bolted over, opening it too see Yellow and Crystal on the other side. "Hey girls!" he said and let them inside, Red taking their bags setting them in the kitchen, pouring the snack foods into different colored bowls. Yellow sat down in the spot next to Red's and curled up under his favorite blanket. Crystal smiled. "She was cold. I was hoping Red would have his blanket on the couch." she said and Red set the snacks down before crawling under the blanket with Yellow. The blonde smiled and snuggled close to her boyfriend while Gold and Crystal set the DVD player up to Red's TV and started the movie.

"What are we watching first?" Red asked and Gold showed the case. "Lady and the Herdier." Crystal said and smiled, "The kids in the academy love this movie!" Yellow looked at the screen. "It looks sweet. French too." she said and Crystal nodded. "It was made in Kalos~" she giggled and cuddled up to Gold. The Breeder looked at his girlfriend and smiled. "The next movie is the 101 Growlithes." he said and Yellow beamed. "Oh thats a really good one!" she said and Red blinked. "Never watched Kalos movies in my life…" Gold shrugged, "This is more Johto related so I don't think you would have seen it." he said and set the movie down.

The movie played for a while, the four trainers focused on the story and every detail on the screen. Red had to get up several times to refill drinks so he brought the cooler in the living room with the sodas and Gold nodded in the approval of the idea. The girls wanted to have pasta for dinner, inspired by the movie and the boys could only agree seeing as they could put up a fight for a while till they got their dinner.

Half way through the movie Blue and Green snuck into the house and sat in the empty seats watching the rest of the movie. Gold nodded at them and went back to the movie which ended sometime around 2:00 in the afternoon. "Wow that was a nice movie!" Yellow said and the others nodded. Green picked up the second movie and popped the disk into the player, then pressed play, before Blue grabbed him and pulled him back into the couch. "Pesky girl…" he said and Blue cuddled his arm. Red smiled and wrapped his arm around Yellow before turning his attention back to the movie. Gold looked at Crystal and kissed her cheek, the girl blushing and burying her face into his side.

Gold smiled and hugged Crystal close, glancing at the other two couples. Red and Yellow had fallen asleep while Blue was sleeping on Green as he watched the movie. Gold grabbed a soda and cracked it open, the sound making Yellow open her eyes for a brief moment but then close them and nuzzle back into Red's chest. Red wrapped his arms around Yellow and slept soundly. Blue stirred but didn't wake up as easy as Yellow and Green was too focused on the movie to care about Gold being noisy. Crystal snatched the drink then took a sip from Gold's soda, Gold looking dumbfounded for a moment then taking his drink back. Crystal smiled and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, taking in his cologne and smiling.

"You're gonna get a little high off the smell of my jacket Crys." Gold said and Crystal smacked him upside the head. "You didn't put too much on like you always do did this time I'll be fine." she said and looked at Red who was snoring softly. "I think Red is now 100% passed out." Crystal said and Gold nodded.

Gold looked at Crystal and kissed her cheek, thinking about the surprise he got for her. Of course they held the movie nights the day before each other's birthdays, last month it was the day before Yellow's. So this month it was a day before Crystal's.

Finally the last movie was played and Gold was feeling pretty worn out by this point. It was almost six in the evening and Red had pulled out a large blanket for him and Yellow to sleep on and made a makeshift bed then cuddled up with Yellow for a nap.

Blue and Green had fallen asleep on the couch, Green was stretched out on the sofa while Blue lied on top of him, resting her head on his chest. Leaving Crystal and Gold the only ones awake. "Well Gold, you wanna start cooking dinner while the Kanto seniors nap?" Crystal asked and Gold nodded. "Sure. Best let them sleep. Including Green." Gold muttered and stood up walking into the kitchen with Crystal.

"So whats for dinner again?" Crystal asked and opened Red's fridge. Gold peered inside and saw hardly any food. "Does this guy even eat?" she asked and Gold shrugged. "I think he does. Unless he runs out of food really fast." he replied and Crystal sighed. "Well good think I set stuff in here earlier for a dinner." she said and reached for the stuff when a sudden shout came from the living room.

"DAMN IT PIKA!" Green shouted as Pika ran up the steps and ducked into a bedroom. Red and Yellow woke up rubbing their eyes and Blue bolted awake. Gold snickered and clapped. "Wonderful job Pika." he said and Red blinked. "Pika what did you…?" he started but shrugged too tired to care.

Crystal had started cooking and Gold's mouth watered at the smell. "I smell steak." he said and Crystal nodded. "I'm making steak alright. Vol-" she started and Red and Gold shot over. "VOLCANIC STEAK!?" they said, like two hungry growlithe waiting for a meal.

"Yellow you need to keep Red on a leash.." Crystal said jokingly and Red huffed. Yellow giggled and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. Gold patted Red's back and looked at Yellow. "I'm gonna borrow your boyfriend for a moment Yells." he said and dragged Red off into the guest bedroom. Green blinked and rubbed his eyes. "That could be taken in so many-" he started but Blue's smacking him across the head shut him up.

Gold and Red walked out of the room carrying little bags for the girls. 2 blue colored ones, 2 yellow colored ones and 2 light blue ones. Crystal, Blue and Yellow looked at them confused. Green leaned back in the chair, a sly smile playing on his face. Gold pushed the bags over and smiled. "Open them. Took me, Red and Green forever to do this ya know." he said and Blue grabbed her's first peering inside. Inside one of them was 2 stuffed Pokedolls with a little Blastoise trinket. The other was filled with Blue's favorite chocolates. Blue hugged Green smiling, while Yellow grabbed hers shyly opening them. Inside Yellow's was a pair of Pikachu trinkets and a drawing (all done by Red himself) of him and Yellow that was really good. The second of Yellow's bag had small candies Red picked out himself.

Crystal plucked up a bag from the table and untied the ribbon looking into it. Inside the bag was a pretty and what looked to be expensive diamond ring and a Meganium plushie. In the other one was a bunch of candies Crystal liked.

Red and Green shot looks at Gold that registered at anger for buying something so expensive when they agreed on something simple. Gold inched away from his friends and Crystal hugged him tight kissing his cheek.

"Thank you Gold."  
"You're welcome Crystal."


End file.
